James Jones
James Jones Biography James is one of Kitty's close friends. It is unknown how they know each other, possibly that he works on Heaven on Earth along with her, Daisy and Camilla. He keeps away from Karen and is unfriendly when they first meet, but he offers to teach her, along with Daisy, and Camilla, about how to be in the chorus, along with get her into his dancing class. During the course of the Season, it can be seen that he and Sam have a flirtatious relationship the further the season goes, hugging, sitting in each other's laps. James is at first glance, a sweet and quiet boy, who simply is trying to get by like everyone else. However, James can also be a surprisingly defensive individual when either provoked or when around people who he finds himself comfortable with. James has also been instrumental in helping bring New Directions together on a number of occasions through setting up musicals, dance numbers and films because of how much he enjoys helping and guiding others, though this has made him come off as insensitive or bossy, most notably in the case of his directorial debut West Side Story, but inevitably James realizes his errors, accounting and apologizing for them, James tries not to let anything get in his way, he always gives everything his best and honestly just wants to be befriended and accepted. Relationships Erin Blake (ex-girlfriend) James and Erin's relationship started when Erin slept with him. James is later made to think that Brittany didn't really care about him and was just using him. He finds this especially hurtful since it was his first time and it was significant that he could even be intimate in that way with someone after his accident. James then realizes he acted in haste so he gets Erin back and the two start a real relationship with the help of Sam. Later when James hears that Erin may have cheated on him with Daisy, he is so furious that he forgets to verify this and tells Erin she's stupid for not being able to see that Daisy is taking advantage of the fact that their relationship "shouldn't be happening". This makes Erin very upset and causes her to break up with James. Afterwards he attempts to make up with her, but ultimately fails, however Erin agrees to go to prom with him. Finally James decides that he's happy with them just remaining friends. Tina Meeks (ex-girlfriend) Tina and James were friends before joining Glee Club: Upon seeing the notice board, Tina helps James sign up, due to his being unable to reach the sign-up sheet in his chair, and after joining James and Tina begin to show a mutual attraction to one another, with Tina having immense respect for James being dyslexic and yet not letting it stop him from living his life, meanwhile James, meanwhile, feels a kinship with Tina, because of her stutter, Tina's respect for James grows when the able bodied Glee students are made by Mr. Schuester to use wheelchairs, and the two go on a date of sorts, which ends with a kiss, but after the kiss, Tina admits that her stutter is fake, which disappoints and upsets James who leaves Tina hanging for a time, however James ends up forgiving Tina for lying, and he starts things up again, though initially insisting that if they're going to be an official couple she must change to satisfy his ego, James later sees that he was being unfair and sexist so apologizes to Tina, telling her she doesn't have to change to please him or be his girlfriend; it's Tina who ultimately ends their relationship for good after she tells James he's "a terrible boyfriend," mainly for not having pronounced abdominal muscles like Kyle, whom she also gets with because he's a fellow Asian, but James doesn't hold grudges, and they're basically friends now. Vanessa (ex-girlfriend) When competing with Rory for Vanessa as a Valentine's Day date, James performs Let Me Love You, which Vanessa enjoys, but James loses Vanessa to Rory after he performs Home, then in Makeover, it's stated by James that Vanessa asked him on a date, horseback riding, and Vanessa kisses James on the cheek during the performance of Heroes as well as asking him to dance for Sadie Hawkins, but the relationship has been abandoned, possibly due to James and Vanessa deciding a long distance relationship wouldn't work out (the latter appearing to have moved away), but at this point, we can't be sure. Songs S1= ;Solos Song 9ej d.jpg|Dancing With Myself (Understudy)|link=Dancing With Myself Gaia sskm.png|U' Can't Touch This (Big Opening)|link=U' Can't Touch This Gaia 190.png|Dream A Little Dream (Naked)|link=Dream A Little Dream Gaia 229.png|I Only Have Eyes For You (The Dance)|link=I Only Have Eyes For You ;Duets Gaia 76.png|Crazy In Love/Hair (Camilla Jones) (Understudy)|link=Crazy In Love/Hair ;Solos In A Group Number |-| S2= ;Solos Song 0eij kd.jpg|Stronger (Solos)|link=Stronger Gaia 301.png|P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing) (Justifying Love)|link=P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing) Song kmkmomk.jpg|Isn't She Lovely (Justifying Love)|link=Isn't She Lovely Gaia 234.png|Never Going Back Again (Roumers)|link=Never Going Back Again ;Duets Song owks d.jpg|One Love (People Get Ready) (Kyle Johnson) (Old Times Roll)|link=One Love (People Get Ready) Song ajnsksmd.jpg|My Cup (Erin Blake) (New York)|link=My Cup ;Solos In A Group Number Category:Character